2010-09-20 - Ursa's Arrival
Out of a late night dark skies, otherwise lit by the city lights and many billboards, neon and digital signs that are all about the city, there's a distinct fireball like object that seems to be tearing through the air, presenting an illumination that on any special holiday may have been taken for some special fireworks display. Those more scientifically literate, may figure this to be some kind of object passing through the atmosphere. The sharp dive continues swiftly, but what is unusual about it is that the lower this flashing light becomes, the more it slows down. Eventually the bright flare subsides to leave the figure of a woman clad in a unique black attire, coming to a soft decent right in the heart of lower Manhattan, not far from the Daily Planet Building. If they catch her, there will be trouble. Of course, they would have to catch her...to any senses, the woman who runs through the city is simply a blur of red, although the telepath might well be aware of her. Or at least aware of the fact that a rather startled purse snatcher is relieved of his ill-gotten gains. Liberty Belle returns the bag to its owner without even slowing down. But wait. Did somebody just fly down out the sky. "Z25Y(2AB)6" she murmurs, coming to a halt not far from the woman. Another figure occupies the sky this night, and he too is clad in black -- but that's where any resemblance ends. Armored and cloaked, he looks a bit like he belongs in a science fiction film rather than floating over Manhattan. Still, the man in the dark armor descends swiftly enough after observing the atmospheric entry of the unknown woman. Running an empathic sweep of that vicinity, he drops down to land noiselessly nearby. Aliens, as it happens, hold a certain inherent interest for him. Utterly oblivious to any who may have noticed her entry into the airspace of this planet, which to her is unknown at the moment, the strange woman seems to have a look of wonder about her as she looks around her vicinity. At first she looks up at the skyscraper housing the Daily Planet, before angry beeping from the cars blocked by her sudden landing in the middle of the road. At first the woman in black turns to look at them in curious puzzlement, but after a quick glance at the other lane where traffic proceeds, she sidesteps to allow the cars to keep on moving, following by a string of swearing she's not quite familiar with. She spares a few moment studying the traffic, standing still and largely ignoring any curious looks from passersby. For her part, the speedster steps slightly back, out of the traffic, watching the flying woman somewhat warily. She's very alert...the telepath might sense the edges of that, a mind rather concerned with situational awareness. A woman who knows that other good guys might be as much her enemy as bad guys. And really...Liberty has NO clue who this woman is. Or even what. The cloaked and armored man emerges from a nearby alleyway, first visible to normal sight as a pair of dimly glowing midnight blue optics until the light of the street fully hits him. He stands still and quiet at the alley opening, looking over to where Ursa stands before the Daily Planet building. He watches as she leaves traffic, and then he elects to make first contact. Trying English first, he calls out, voice distorted and amplified by his armor's vocalizer like some kind of clipped, mechanical version of James Earl Jones's Darth Vader meets Orson Welles. "You are in New York City," he intones in that (rather melodramatic) voice. "You do not appear to be a local." Ursa may or may not notice Lady Liberty, but if she does, she makes it very hard to figure out, as she continues to survey her surrounding the way one might observe fascinating displays at a museum. It is only Oscuros' distinct voice and direct acknowledging of her presence that makes Ursa turns slowly to face him. One she does, her hands shift akimbo on her waist, striking some kind of pose she must deem asserts her importance, as she surveys the armor. If Oscuros continues his empathic sweeps, he may tell that despite her calmly outwards look, she appears alarmed by his armored look, "I am no local. What planet is this?" Her accent is a bit strange, unlike anything heard on this planet, as after all her native tongue hasn't been heard on this planet. There's something a bit off about her English, but it doesn't seem at least like she's wholly unfamiliar with the language. Planet. Oh heck. It's...a space alien. Rather than bothering to speed back up, the red-clad woman makes her way across towards...well, mostly towards Oscuros. If this person is hostile, she can probably hide behind him for long enough to say her formula. Right? "You're blocking traffic," she notes, managing to sound perfectly relaxed. "Then," the armored man replies, "Allow me to welcome you to the planet Earth -- third in the Sol System, as you may already have noted. You are on the continent known as North America, within the national political boundary of the United States of America." Apart from the vocalizer's modulation, his voice remains rather expressionless, making it seem perhaps plausible that the "armor" is actually a robot of some kind. "As you are new to the planet, you may require assistance in making your way here -- the public is not widely aware of extraterrestrial entities." He finally then half turns to regard Liberty Belle. "I," he offers to the both of them, "am called Oscuros. May I ask your names?" Looking all around her, perhaps a bit puzzled by Liberty Belle's sudden engagement in the conversation, and furthermore by her comment, she returns her gaze directly on the girl and states in full seriousness, "what is this traffic I am to be blocking?" Ursa seems a fair bit less puzzled by the armored man, albeit when she looks at him there's a different level of focus, unlike Liberty Belle whom she largely disregards, she heeds Oscurous' presence in a high state of alert. "Earth...Sol System..." she takes a few moment to digest the information internally, looking to have some prior knowledge of at least the system she's in. "My, oh my, I've traveled far..." she muses to herself, "I take it from your words there are more than a single political boundary? Why is this planet divided so?" Nodding at the fact the public of this planet is not quite aware of extraterrestrial entities, she takes it as a measure of how developed this planet's people are, and what to expect from them. Perhaps that is a reason for the strange vessels who made the beeping sounds earlier when she stood in their specially marked way. "Where is your maker, controller or superior?" Ursa asks of Oscuros, indeed believing he is a robot, likely in the service of some law enforcement entity. After hearing Oscuros' introduction, she turns to hear Liberty Belle's before introducing herself in turn, "I am called Ursa." Liberty Belle's hands start to drift to her hips, but she stops the gesture halfway. "Liberty Belle," she supplies. A codename, and a colorful one. One which might even seem silly to some eyes. Oscuros. Ursa. She makes mental notes...she's not familiar with either figure. Naturally, the alien woman...but is the armored guy a robot or a modern knight in not-very-shiny armor? "My makers are decades dead," Oscuros answers in his resonant voice, "if that is a term one may use for one's biological progenitors. I am controlled by none, and I answer to no one save myself." He looks back to Liberty Belle, sparing her a silent nod, before he turns his attention back to Ursa. She is, after all, the most potentially problematic person here, it would seem. "However, you are correct that this world bears many political boundaries. The people of Earth have many merits, but they coexist poorly. I believe their evolutionary course may have made them too dependent upon conflict as a means of survival." From the way he speaks, it may easily be inferred that he is not of this world, either, and that he's taking the obvious opportunity to discuss the natives. This time, the hands do go to the hips. "Ahem." Talking about the humans like they aren't there in front of the humans. She's not exactly *annoyed*, but she sort of wants to fend this conversation off before it turns into something which *is* offensive. Too dependent on conflict *indeed*. Aliens! "Liberty Belle?" Ursa mouths at the girl, arching a curious brow, "why were you named after a ringing instrument?" Clearly, some of the intricacies of the local language aren't fully apparent to her. Ursa looks at Oscuros with a smile, perhaps surprised by the reply, "self aware and in control of your own destiny then? Impressive," she is certainly of the opinion Oscuros is a robot. "Fascinating, a specie who cannot tolerate its own kind? Hrmmm," she takes a moment to consider the implication, or perhaps merely finds it fascinating. "How can a specie depend on conflict for survival? It sounds paradoxical in nature, what are these creatures called?" She asks as if Liberty Belle isn't even there, unless of course she doesn't care if she offends her or not. "You are not local yourself, I am glad not to be alone in this situation." When Liberty Belle interrupts with her forced sound, Ursa looks a bit annoyed, "if you've something to say, do say it." Oscuros continues without pause. "The indigenous sentients are called Humans," he explains. "And they have survived by forming allied groups that must either expand, conquering each other, or by existing in cultural and economic hegemony over one another. They are capable of great unity when pressed by an exterior threat, however. Their racial psychology seems particularly attuned to fear and hatred of those who are unlike themselves. As a result, when such an entity appears, they are quick to band against them. That, of course, makes life on this planet rather potentially complex for extraterrestrials such as ourselves." He too looks to Liberty Belle once Ursa speaks to her, looking askance at her throat clearing. "It's kind of rude to talk about people like they aren't there." Right now, she's not sure which of the two she likes the least. Which might be why she doesn't bother answering Ursa's question about her name, or its symbolism. Great. Maybe she should just leave, but she's not sure these two aren't about to go on a rampage. Ursa listens intently to Oscuros' explanation about humans and their strange ways, it may after all be of great service to how well she can do for herself on this planet. She says nothing as she doesn't know very much at all, and having this information is something she truly appreciates. Liberty Belle, however, seems intent on disrupting the lesson and this is something Ursa appreciates far less. Whilst still looking at Liberty Belle, Ursa adds to Oscuros' previously given details, "is rudeness a common trait shared by all humans or just this one?" Oscuros turns, stepping back so he can face both the others, more or less, at the same time. "I intend no offense, Liberty Belle. I am simply attempting to offer my insights into the broader aspects of human nature as it needs to be explained to an outsider. Please understand: I admire humankind. It has taken me a lifetime to achieve the sort of individuality that you are all born to, or seem to be from what I have observed. You are also well-suited to surviving threats to your entire populace. As I said, I believe it is a virtue of your kind's evolution. The unforeseen manifestation of metahuman abilities seems to support my theory; your evolution has taken a most fascinating leap in that regard." Liberty Belle turns towards Ursa. "On this planet, you're the one being rude." But at least the armored guy seems willing to somewhat acknowledge her now. "Dunno about metahuman abilities. Not like I *understand* them." Kinda like a pilot who isn't an engineer, this one. She's more interested in the people who have them. "How am I being rude?" Ursa asks Liberty Belle rather sincerely, no hint of anger in her voice, "I was given an introduction to your world, even if not by an original inhabitant, and I do appreciate it. This is a very strange surrounding. You seem to disapprove of the lesson?" Oscuros explains, "It is the convention of this culture that one does not speak in front of others about them -- or, in this case, their race -- without directly acknowledging them. Liberty Belle felt that she was being ignored and insulted by my frank discussion of my perceptions of her species." He adds in what might be a slightly gentler tone, pointedly looking back to the human speedster, "And I did not mean any insult, as I say. My own race was too ill-suited to conflict in many ways. Yet, as I also said, I have spent a lifetime learning to adapt to the ways of others." "He got it." Liberty Belle lets out a breath. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'd make a terrible faux pas if I was on your planet." She doesn't even want to think about how likely she is to embarrass herself in such a situation. Then she flinches. The 'was' registered. There's a line of thought Jesse *really* doesn't want to follow. "It is possible," Ursa admits Liberty Belle's well stated point, looking aside at Oscuros and then back at Liberty Belle, she tries to be polite by addressing the question to her as a human, rather than to Oscuros as one she expects is knowledgeable. "Why is it your kind finds it rude to speak truthfully of someone in their presence? I would demand truth be spoken about me in my presence, I detest liars and cowards." Oscuros nods to both. "And on my planet, one always spoke frankly and openly to all present. It was never a consideration as to whether one were involved in an exchange. If one perceived it, then interaction was welcomed." Again, definite past tense. He falls silent, though, as he waits for Liberty Belle to expand upon Ursa's question. "It's not a matter of saying it in their presence, its ignoring them that's considered rude...just as rude as, say, saying things behind somebody's back. Maybe it's not the same for your species, but it makes us feel as if we're being dismissed as unimportant. Or treated like children." Which next to members of more advanced races, maybe they are. "I think though...that as nobody's about to start a fight here, I'm going to dash. I have things to do." Like chase muggers. "I am newly arrived to this planet, I have no friends, no enemies, and no acquaintances whatsoever, what reason have I to fight?" Ursa seems quite puzzled by the suggestion she would start a fight for no reason, it sounds rather foolish to her, but then recalling Oscuros' explanation about humans' need for conflict, she stops asking and just nods, "be on your way then, Liberty Belle," she waits for the girl to be on her way before turning to Oscuros, smirking, "these humans, if they are like this girl, are a funny lot." "There is no logical reason for conflict at this stage," Oscuros agrees. "You need not be concerned. Farewell with your doings, Liberty Belle." He then looks back to Ursa. "They are quite interesting, but you may find that they surprise you in some fascinating ways. They are a people still young in many ways, but their spirits are as bold as any I have encountered. In a sense, I suspect the human spirit itself may be what draws otherworlders here. It creates a very... vibrant... focus on the Astral Plane." Liberty Belle flickers a grin at Oscuros, then, "3x2(9yz)4a" and with that distinctly cryptic utterance, she becomes a blur of motion, leaving the area with after-images trailing behind her. She'll think about the 'vibrant focus on the astral plane' stuff later. The concept of Astral Plane is something Ursa is utterly clueless about, but she does have to wonder about this draw Oscuros mentioned that otherworlders have for this planet. Could it be some sort of energy field from this planet was the reason for her freedom? After all these years, so many futile attempts to escape, already having lost hope, this newfound freedom is nothing short of a miracle. It is likely Ursa has never been more elated in her life, other than perhaps when learning of Zo-Mar's death. "Perhaps there is more to these humans than meets the eye, I shall have to study them." Blinking at the sudden blurring speed Liberty Belle takes, Ursa quips, "they can move very swiftly these humans!" "I suspect that she is a metahuman of some variety," Oscuros observes. "That is the genetic acceleration I mentioned before. A small percentage of humans -- though one that seems highly concentrated in this city at present -- has displayed vastly enhanced abilities of one kind or another, from enhanced physical traits to the power of flight and so forth." He shows no more surprise at this revelation of Liberty Belle's abilities than he has shown any other emotion. Perhaps that makes the android theory so believable; he keeps his emotions strongly in check. "Hrmmm...unique states of accelerated genetic evolution? Fascinating, perhaps it is worthwhile to study these humans...the city...New York City you said? Maybe there is something special about it," Ursa suggests as a reason these special metahumans as they were congregate in the vicinity. "If I were to look for a place to make a camp of sorts for myself, where do you suggest I go? I have no local currency, and no information about local laws. There is no reason to be taken for a criminal when I know nothing of this place." Considering for a moment, Oscuros says, "That can be remedied." He taps a compartment on his belt, which then slides open. A few small, folded papers of greenish tinge float up and into his palm, then the belt compartment slides closed. He offers the paper to Ursa, explaining, "The currency here is dollars. I suggest you go to the Grand Central Neighborhood at 120 East 32nd Street, a shelter for those who lack residences, and seek assistance there in obtaining clothing and other local trappings until you can find a means of income to support yourself for as long as you wish to remain here. This amount is five hundred dollars, which should be enough to buy you inexpensive clothing and meals for at least a week or two if you are frugal." Ursa looks at Oscuros quite strangely, either she's not accustomed to kindness, she doesn't think much of getting local clothing, or the idea of a shelter being appalling to her. Whatever the case, she takes the offered currency, "this currency is strange...they actually trade in these pieces of paper instead of using credits? Primitive." She does, however, nods at the suggestions "I will do so, for now, I appreciate your assistance and intelligence, Oscuros, that human earlier seemed to have lacked it." "They do have a system of credit in place, but they still retain the use of 'cash' money as they call it, perhaps because some businesses still lack the ability to process credit information." He seems unbothered by her reaction, but that does fit with his general lack of emotional responses. "I suppose I am also unusually familiar with your position, as it was not that long ago that I came to this planet in a similar state, knowing no one and nothing of the culture. For Liberty Belle, this is her world. It must be difficult for her to perceive it as an outsider would." He glances skyward, optics brightening for a moment. "Based on police radio activity, I do not believe you will encounter any particular trouble in the area I have suggested. Still, be aware that there are those humans who are criminals and do not hesitate to prey on others, given the chance." Ursa's eyes flare for a moment, the jet black pupils replaced for a moment by a crimson glow that soon fades, "no one shall prey on me, I will not allow it, no one shall ever prey on me." She sounds quite determined, but once having made the statement, it is as if she never spoken the words, her eyes once again jet black, now survey the skies, "I am surprised to happen by one of a similar situation to myself, perhaps this world does have a supernatural draw to it." "I would utilize minimal violence against humans if you are forced into conflict," Oscuros notes. "There are other powerful entities here who would become your enemies if you were seen as dangerous." Then, readily changing topics, he says, "I do suspect there are extranormal properties to this world that I have not yet fully perceived, but a planet's mysteries are seldom easily discovered, to say nothing of solving them." He lowers his head, now looking to Ursa -- perhaps drawn by the sudden glow of her eyes -- as if with renewed interest. After all, he knows yet little of her species. "Violence is never advisable with so many unknown quantities, but if there is one weakness I do possesses, it is lack of tolerance for those who seek to prey upon me," this part Ursa speaks in calculated calmness, this is not the outrageous uncontrolled fury of vengeance, this is an assertion of fact." Ursa doesn't make much of Oscuros' sudden gesture and renewed interest in her visage, she assumes he was merely looking at her as she made her assertion of her unwillingness to bend to the wills of predators. Oscuros rather abruptly looks away. "I wish you well here. However, I must go. I perceive a situation that requires my attention some distance from here. Good evening, Ursa -- and welcome again to Earth." Saying this, he steps back. A strange rippling effect and a faint midnight blue glow wash over him, and when they fade he is quite simply gone, leaving no apparent lingering trace behind. End scene. Category:Logs